Alphas, Betas, and Omegas Oh My!
by tablekorner
Summary: When a friend of Tyler's is mauled in the middle of a city after a lacrosse game against Beacon Hills High, Tyler starts to ask questions. The answers he gets from the lacrosse team about the game itself makes him investigate.
1. Chapter 1  This Is Only The Beginning

**A/N: Just a story I'm putting together, mostly for my own amusement. The story is going to be a Teen Wolf and Vampire Diaries crossover. Obviously it will be involving the fact that there are different types of werewolves because of the title. For those who don't watch Teen Wolf, three kinds of werewolves in it. Alphas are leaders of packs and most powerful. Alphas are the most beast like of all werewolves. Betas are second to Alphas if they are in a pack. They morph into a hybrid type change between human and wolf. Omegas are all DIFFERENT from each other. Omegas are lone wolves without packs and other than that and being different not much is known.**

**Last thing to note, this is based off the Davis/Williams Easter Egg in episode 2 of Teen Wolf where the jerseys of the opposing team say MFH (Mystic Falls High). Obviously there is going to be changes to get the story rolling though.**

**CHAPTER 1 || This is Only the Beginning**

** Robert's POV**

I was just coming out of the school carrying my duffle bag for the overnight trip to Beacon Hills High in California. I was headed in the direction of the bus when I got cut off by Tyler Lockwood.

"What's with the bag man?" He asked

"The Lacrosse team is having an away game and the school is quit the distance." I replied

"Oh yeah? Who you guys facing?"

"Beacon Hills."

"Well I guess I shouldn't hold you up any longer, you guys go and crush them." He said before departing

I used to be on the football team, for two years actually. But I ended up going for Lacrosse this year, not a lot of my former teammates respected my decision, simply for the reason that I was one of the top players on the team. Tyler was the exception though, probably because it bestowed more of the spotlight on him. The guy may be chill, but you should always question his integrity. Just because someone appears to turn over a new leaf doesn't mean they actually have. Of course it doesn't mean they haven't either, which is why I haven't directly called him out about it.

Most of the bus ride there I spent sleeping. Of course with a bus full of teenaged boys, it was a difficult task. We ended up losing the game by one point. We were winning until the end when one of their players spontaneously decided to do something other than watch. The biggest shocker was the fear I felt when on the field with him, like I shouldn't mess with the guy because he could tear me apart. I could tell I wasn't the only one feeling this either as I had watched most of my team back away from him. I was almost as shocked by my friend Rodger's action of passing him the ball clearly on purpose, the opposing player, as I was shocked by my own fear of the kid. I mean he wasn't that big either considering I was on the football team and still workout as if I am. But just something made me keep my distance.

When it came to the last goal, I tried, I really did. My efforts were useless though, he was way too quick at shooting the ball before me or Rodger could even get close. The worst part was that our goalie caught the ball in his net, now how is that the worst part? The ball ripped through the net and went into the goal! Needless to say, it wasn't our best game.

After the showers most of the guys decided to go explore the city while I headed back for the hotel we were staying at. I headed out of the front of the school and started down the road. As I walked down the sidewalk I got this feeling like I was being watched. It kicked in again, the fear I felt earlier around the kid on the other team, but it wasn't the same, there was some difference. Like this one was telling me to run as fast as I fucking could and get indoors. I picked up speed in my walk and looked behind me, nearly causing myself to walk into a tree as I did so. As I ducked my head down to avoid the tree I heard a rustle in the bushes next to me which made me jump, of course which lead to me hitting my head…

"Is someone behind there?" I asked

The bushes moved again.

"Alright seriously, you think this is fucking funny or something!" I raised my voice slightly agitated

The next noise was unlike any noise I heard before in my entire life. It was the most primal sound I've ever heard, the deepest growling I could imagine. Immediately it caused me to shake, I wanted to run but my feet felt like cement. I looked around me as quickly as I could to see if there was anyone else on the street, but of course I was alone. As I looked back I was frightened beyond belief when I saw this pair of deep red eyes shining through the bush, getting larger as it got closer. That sent me into overdrive, I was running down the street faster than I believed was possible.

I turned at the first possibility I had which ended me up in an alleyway. I could see cars driving past at the other end. It was a good 100 feet. I just had to outrun this thing a little longer. When I got halfway down the alley I looked back to find that whatever it was, wasn't chasing me. I stopped my running immediately to catch my breath. But the moment I did I wish I hadn't because before I had any time to react I heard a growl behind me than immediately I was thrown with unbelievable force against the wall smashing the top of my head first.

**A/N: Alright, so has the title says, this is just the beginning. The next chapters will be longer and will feature characters of the shows more. So does anyone like this idea?**


	2. Chapter 2  Beacon Hills CA

**A/N: Just a story I'm putting together, mostly for my own amusement. The story is going to be a Teen Wolf and Vampire Diaries crossover.**

**Random, for anyone fan of Jackson, who is featured in this chapter. I just finished a character study for him, a music video. Go check it out at my Music Video Youtube Channel, TableKMusicVideos. It's to the song Loser by Limp Bizkit if you'd rather search the search engine.**

**CHAPTER 2 || Beacon Hills CA**

** Tyler's POV**

"Rodger!" I shouted as he got out of his car

I had just heard that Robert had been in the hospital in Beacon Hills but no one knew why. The Lacrosse team had just gotten in last night and one of them must know what happened to him.

"What do you need Tyler?" He asked clearly not interested in talking to me

"People are saying Rob's in the hospital. What happened?" I asked

"He was attacked by an animal. Just in the middle of the city … He didn't make it." He said

"You mean hes…" I started but was interrupted, "Yes hes dead!" He yelled

He tried to walk away but a grabbed hold of his shoulder from behind.

"Look Rodger, was there anything strange that you might not have told me." I asked seriously

"What? Will you piss off Tyler." He spat out as he tried to break my grip

"I'm serious, anything at all."

He stopped struggling and appeared to be in thought. It was a few moments later when he answered.

"There were a couple of things." He whispered unsure of to tell me or not

"What were they?" I asked as I released my grip

"Well they said other than being torn apart, his neck was breaking and skull was crushed." He said

"Is there anything else?" I asked trying to hide the shock on my face

Rodger looked hesitant and unsure of himself for a moment. "Look whatever it is just spit it out." I said

"Well, I don't know if this matters or not but … During the game there was this one kid, um his name was Scott McCall. I don't know how to explain it, the entire team, myself and Rob included were just afraid to get near him on the field. After the game me and him were talking about it, neither of us could explain it … Can I go now?" He asked clearly uncomfortable

"Yeah…"

* * *

><p>And that's what brought me here. Beacon Hills California. I had thought that this could just be some weird animal attack, but looking back on things in Mystic Falls and knowing what lurks in the shadows of this world that seemed highly unlikely to me. All the evidence pointed to a vampire, and I was not going to let some fucking blood drinking son of a bitch get away with killing an old friend. What kind of animal crushes skulls and breaks necks? If it wasn't for that I would have first assumed the possibility of a werewolf, but I couldn't see myself in wolf form snapping necks and crushing skulls with my paws. Besides, I looked and there was no full moon that night.<p>

I was running off of one actual clue that could mean absolutely nothing. Scott McCall, if he was a vampire I would be able to smell it, that much Jules had been able to help me with. Finding him would be the hardest. I was just planning on walking through the school. Maybe turn a few heads with the curiosity and my good looks. Find some member of the lacrosse team and ask to point him out for me. Of course I had no idea what the schools policies for visitors were so I was hoping that I wouldn't have to get escorted out.

Where was I now? Currently in the alley way that they found Roberts body in. I was just entering it. As I walked down I was hoping to catch some form of a scent. I could smell Robert all over, but that was mixed with several other human scents and piss… There was one scent that didn't smell human, but it was also not vampire. It smelled like some kind of animal, but none I've ever smelled before so I couldn't place it. Smelling this scent sent a shiver up my spine, made me want to turn around and go back to Mystic Falls right now.

I tried to follow the scent but it only went so far, down a couple of streets and I lost it. I would have to go through the woods later and see if I could find a trail or even whatever this thing was at all. In the mean time I headed to the school. There were quite a few people outside, and judging by the time on my watch I guessed it must be around the start of the school day. I walked through the front door and down the halls until I found the first person wearing a lacrosse jersey. I walked up to him and the guy he was talking with.

"Do either of you know where I can find Scott McCall?" I asked

"Woah, déjà vu." The shorter one without a jersey exclaimed, "Danny I'll meet up with you later, alright." He said as the taller one, Danny, walked away

"Okay I've had it up to here with Scott and Derek, whatever it is I can afford it." He spat out venomously as he held up his hand has high as his face than lowered it just as quickly

"Whatever what is?" I asked

"Don't play stupid. Whatever steroid is giving Scott his boost."

"Can you help me find him or are you just going to continue throwing accusations at me?"

"Oh I'd be glad to help you find him if you give me what I want." He said as he smirked

"I think we're done here." I said as I went to walk around him but was stopped by his arm grabbing hold of my shoulder

I broke his grip easily and turned to face him.

"Why is it so hard for you to believe that I'm not selling Scott steroids?" I asked

"Why else would anyone be looking for him?"

"I've never met the kid before, let alone do I supply him with anything. Now you can either help me find him or you can fuck off." I said

"He's right over there." He pointed to some kid with wavy medium length brown hair on the other side of the hall exiting the building with some girl

"Thank you." I said as I set after them

**A/N: I promised longer! Sorry but right here seemed perfect to end a chapter. So I did, my mind is set though. I want to write some more of this right now! So there could be a chapter or two coming today after this one! Most likely only one but we'll see. Leave me a review and tell me what you're thinking!**


	3. Chapter 3 Lets Gallop Through The Woods

**A/N: Just a story I'm putting together, mostly for my own amusement. The story is going to be a Teen Wolf and Vampire Diaries crossover.**

**CHAPTER 3 || Lets Gallop Through The Woods**

** Tyler's POV**

"Hey Scott!" I yelled out to the departing couple

They both visibly stilled when they heard his name being called out. They started whispering amongst themselves, but I could hear them.

"What do we do?" Scott asked

"Just act natural." The girl replied

"I need to talk to you for a minute." I said as I got behind them and they turned

As he started to speak I tried to trace his scent, it wasn't like the one earlier at all. In fact there wasn't anything off with it, it was fine.

"I'm sorry, but do I know you?" He asked with irritation in his voice

He was looking at me like there was something off with me?

"Tyler Lockwood." I said as I extended my hand

He hesitantly took it. I could feel his heartbeat speed up to an inhuman like speed as we made contact. The air was knocked out of his lungs through his nose in an instant as he froze. I was starting to get worried, I was supposed to be learning about him, but it seemed that he was figuring things about me when I was getting practically nothing. After a moment he replied

"It's nice to meet you?" He seemed to say in the form of a question

"Likewise." I replied

"We'd better get going." He quickly said as the bell rang

"Understandable." I said as they started walking towards the parking lot, "Hey guys!"

They both turned around slowly.

"The school is that way!" I yelled pointing behind me

"Thank you!" Scott yelled back as they continued towards the parking lot

* * *

><p>As I ran through the woods I couldn't get my mind off that kid. The way he was visibly cautious of me. He knew, maybe not exactly. But he knew something was up. The one thing I couldn't explain was his heart beat rising so high and him appearing to not notice it. Any normal human would have.<p>

I was trying to track the scent from the alleyway but so far almost an hour of running and I got nothing. I was getting really bored so I was thankful when I ran past a burned down house and heard some creaking wood. I stopped outside the house and walked up the staircase to the front door. The door made the loudest creaking sound ever as I pushed it open. I stepped into a room with a lot of doorways and a staircase leading up to the second floor. The first thing I noticed was the faint aroma of something strange. It was in a way like the scent back in the alleyway, but in another way completely different.

I turned to the left doorway in the direction I heard the sound from. The room appeared to be a living room of sorts and as I scanned it I found a discarded t shirt in the corner. I picked it up and found it to be wet. I took a sniff but quickly pulled the shirt from my face discovering it to be sweat. I knew that it couldn't have been taken off to long ago, the scent was too fresh. I dropped the shirt and went back to the foyer, there was a hole in the wall on the opposite side that I climbed through into some kind of dining room it appeared to be.

The room was pretty empty so I went back to the foyer and checked the last two remaining rooms to find them also empty. This time I headed up the stairs and quickened my pace when I heard a shuffling and then a loud creaking noise. By the time I reached the room it was empty with its window wide open. I looked out it and caught a guy with a good build wearing no shirt running through the forest at a very fast pace, he didn't stop or look back.

As I jumped out the window I took off after him. This had to be what I was looking for. No man runs at that speed let alone jumps from that height. I could see his figure quite a ways down, but as I started running he immediately left my line of sight. I picked up as much speed as I could but I couldn't find him. I decided that I would rely on his scent, so I followed the trail all the way out of the woods. When we reached the city it became impossible. The other scents just masked his too good. The strange thing was that his scent, like Scotts, didn't send any warnings off to me let alone smell any different from any other human. But back at the burnt down thing some might call a house the scent was anything but human. What was going on here?

* * *

><p>Oh jeez, was calling Caroline back ever a mistake…<p>

"What you think just because you're a werewolf you can just pack your things up and take off without informing anyone?" She asked

"Pretty much." I replied with a sigh

"Did you just sigh? You know you had everyone worried when you weren't at school today, and then when we found out that your mom didn't even know where you were?"

"I'm sorry, something came up. It was kind of important." I said

"Where are you anyway?" She asked

"Beacon Hills, California." I replied

"CALIFORNIA!" She yelled and for the first time I heard others in the background

"_Will you keep it down blondie?"_ I heard Damon say

"Are you at their house?" I asked

"Does it matter? Why are you in California!" She yelled but quitter than before

"The lacrosse player, Robert." I said

"The one that was killed?" She asked

"I just heard some suspicious things about it and I had to check them out." I said

"Oh so you thought, 'Hey! I'm just going to up and leave to California to investigate a mysterious death!' They have police and detectives in other states Tyler." She said

"What I heard made it sound like a vampire alright." I said

"Oh yeah that makes it better. 'Hey a vampire, you know the things that are faster and stronger than me. I'll go meet up with it and we'll have a coffee'."

"Yeah well turns out it's not a vampire." I said

"So you're coming home then." She said

"No because it's something else." I said

"Is it a werewolf?" She asked

"No, it's something else entirely."

"Well if you're not coming back, then I'm going there." She said

"_No you're not."_ I heard Damon in the background followed by a small rustle

"I am." He said, clearly having taken her phone

* * *

><p><strong>Scotts POV<strong>

As soon as the parent teacher meetings were over and the cougar fiasco was over I went immediately to Derek's. I walked through the front door to be greeted by him coming down the stairs.

"What are you doing here Scott?" He asked

"I think I found the alpha." I replied

"Who is it?" He asked immediately turning serious

"A kid about my age. His name is Tyler Lockwood."

"What gave him away?" He asked

"We'll I can't tell for sure. But he smelt wrong. He gave me this odd feeling."

"We'll have to check it out, but we might have more problems." He said, "Someone came by my house earlier."

"More hunters?" I asked

"It couldn't have been human." He said

**A/N: If anyone can review and get this quote right I'll put another chapter up within today-tomorrow. "So we shall flow a river forth to Thee, and teeming with souls shall it ever be." Leave your thoughts on the chapter, and if you missed a review on another chapter make sure to head back for it.**


	4. Chapter 4  FAMT

**A/N: Just a story I'm putting together, mostly for my own amusement. The story is going to be a Teen Wolf and Vampire Diaries crossover.**

**CHAPTER 4 || F.A.M.T**

** Tyler's POV**

After a long period of arguing which Damon wouldn't let me hang up for, it was decided. Damon and Caroline were on their way here. Of course it would take them a day to get here. I don't know how I calling Caroline back like her message said to turned into them coming to California. Now I would have to suffer through with Damon's cunning ability to be king dick.

I was heading back to my motel room to change clothes, since running through the forest all afternoon left me sweaty as fuck. It was getting dark out so I decided to find some burger joint to enjoy dinner at. As I walked through the town I passed by a large amount of restaurants and fast food stores. I decided that I would check out the alley where Robert was found again on my way back. As I randomly walked into one featuring a burger as its signs image I walked up to the counter and ordered a meal of fries, a burger and a coke.

As I took a table I started devouring the food before me. When I had finished the entire meal I got up to wash my hands in the washroom, and as I came out the only worker there smiled at me.

"Is there anything else I could get for you?" She asked as she winked

"Not a very busy night is it?" I asked as I looked around the empty building

"This is pretty much the usual amount of night time customers." She said as she leaned forward on the counter

"Not much entertainment then. It must get pretty boring." I smirked as copied her motion

* * *

><p><strong>Scotts POV<strong>

"Is he flirting with her?" I asked irritated

"Yes." Derek said frowning

Derek and I were on the roof of the building across the street that Tyler was in.

"Can't he just hurry up and get out here already!" I raised my voice

"Will you keep it down?" Derek asked as he cuffed me in the back of the head

"I'm sorry, I'm just worried. I mean, what are we even going to do?" I asked

"We're going to get the information we want." Derek replied

Tyler after flirting his way to some questions about the town made his way for the door and started walking down the sidewalk hands in his pockets. We followed him on roofs until we ran out of roof, then we jumped down to the ground and followed on foot. Derek was leading the way clearly able to follow Tyler better considering I couldn't see him because we were so far.

Derek finally made a move to catch up with Tyler as he picked up speed. We came up on an alley which Derek turned into and I followed. Tyler was standing in the middle of the alley and he turned and looked at us. Derek started walking towards him and Tyler started walking the other way.

"Hey! We need to talk!" Derek yelled

Tyler took off at full speed at Derek's acknowledgement of him and Derek took off faster than Tyler. Before Tyler could make it out of the alleyway Derek had grabbed hold of his shoulder and arm and slammed him into the wall.

"Not so fast," Tyler struggled but Derek out powered him, "Calm down kid."

"Get the hell off of me!" Tyler yelled

"What are you?" Derek asked

"What the hell are you talking about?" Tyler asked

Derek took his right fist and slammed it into Tyler's head causing Tyler to fall to his knees.

"Derek what the hell are you doing, we're not even positive it's him!" I yelled

"If he wasn't a werewolf Scott, he would be unconscious from that punch." Derek said

Derek pulled Tyler up by his collar and held him against the wall once more. "But you're not the alpha either. If you were you would completely over power me and out run me."

"What the fuck are you two talking about?" Tyler asked with general worry on his face

"Who are you?" Derek asked

"Fuck you." Tyler replied

"Why are you in Beacon Hills?" Derek tried again this time punching Tyler in the gut

Tyler coughed and regained his composure, "I classmate of mine was killed, it sounded like it wasn't some simple animal." Tyler replied

"Are you lying to me? Did the alpha turn you! Are you part of his pack?" Derek nearly yelled

"I'm not lying, and I don't know anything about an alpha or a pack." Tyler replied

"Are you going to try and run again if I let you go?"

"No." Tyler replied through gritted teeth

Derek released Tyler, "You're a werewolf. You want the same thing as us. The alpha killed your friend and we want him dead. Help us, together we can kill him."

"How do I know I can trust you? You just attacked me after all." Tyler said

"You don't, but what other choice do you have?"

Tyler looked to the ground in thought, clearly hesitant in his decision.

"Tyler, we thought you were the alpha. But now that things are cleared up we have no reason to be against each other. We can help each other." Derek said

Tyler looked up at me, "Can I trust him?" He asked pointing to Derek

"Yeah, you can trust him." I replied

Tyler held his hand out and Derek accepted it. "Okay, I'm in."

* * *

><p><strong>Damon's POV<strong>

God Caroline could easily annoy me. But being confined to such a small place with her for hours on end was a totally different experience. Not necessarily a good one, but not necessarily a bad one either.

"How much longer until were there?" She asked

I looked over at her, "Really? You just asked that question?" I asked

"I'm sorry. I'm just worried about Tyler." She admitted

"The pup can take care of himself." I said with a smirk

"Not funny Damon." She said

Caroline was silent for a few moments before she asked, "What do you think it could be?"

"Truthfully, I think the pup is wrong. I think it is just a vampire or a werewolf. But it definitely doesn't sound like an animal." I replied

"What are we going to do if we find out it really is something else? What if it is more powerful than us?" She asked

"Like what? A teenage mutant ninja turtle?"

"Seriously Damon." She sighed

"We'll kill it."

"If it's more powerful than us…" She started as I interrupted, "Well I'll give it my best shot at least." I looked over at her and smirked

"I don't want to see either of you two dead." She admitted

"Well I'll try to keep that in mind when it's overpowering me."

She stuck her tongue out at me!

"You really are like a child." I said as I laughed

"Well you deserve it! I'm trying to be serious for a moment and you just can't." She faked anger

"Well I'm sorry Caroline." I said with a smile, "Where did this new found worry for me come from? I thought you hated me?"

"I did, but I don't anymore."

"Good to know."

Again we remained silent for a moment. I looked over at her and said, "By the way. About three hours until were there." I stuck my tongue out at her. The smile on her face before she laughed was priceless.

**A/N: Well here's the next chapter. Guess no one knew where the quote from last chapter was from. Thanks for Reading and make sure to Review, with your thoughts.**


End file.
